Kinks For Heichou
by Mistress Duck
Summary: <html><head></head>When Levi and Eren get into moods you know. Between the moans and the screams from Levi's room at night and the glaces between them. Once some people know there is no reason to stay quite. Not have a few kinks to test out. ErenXLevi Sex.</html>
1. Chapter 1

"Corporal..." Eren panted as the smaller man tightened around him. Levi looked up to the chocolate haired teen boy with a hazed over look. His breaths came out in pants. Eren looked down. His hazed over turquoise eyes stared down to his Captain's hazed gray ones. Levi arched his back letting it press to Eren's body. The heat felt amazing to the smaller man.

The white light from the moon shone though the foggy window as the two were in the heat of the moment. The cold air outside did nothing to their hot melting bodies. Breaths came out in fast pants. The air grew thick with the smell of lust and love.

"Eren." Levi moaned as he pressed closer. Eren moaned and moved down sucking and nipping onto Levi's neck. The smaller man moaned deeply as his hands pulled at the chocolate hair. That soft silky hair he loved to pull at. Eren growled lowly and bit down making the smaller man bleed. He moaned and pushed back with Eren's thrusts. Their bodies were one at the moment.

This was the one time that both men looked at each other. Let their minds take over. Let their bodies form a bond.

* * *

><p>"Corporal!" Eren called out as he ran over to the smaller man's side. Levi looked up to the chocolate brown haired teen. That damn huge smile was on his face. Levi scoffed and turned back to his horse who he was brushing at the moment.<p>

"What is it Jaeger?" Levi hissed out. He still wasn't happy about last nights ending. He growled as he thought back to it.

* * *

><p>"Oh Levi!" Eren called out as he pushed deeply inside Levi. Levi arched his back. His body shook as he released over his and Eren's chests. The sticky feeling was already sitting in. Eren pulled out slowly and along with him came the sticky white cum the Eren released into him. Levi growled and pulled Eren down by his hair. A pissed look on his face.<p>

"Eren I said not inside!" he hissed. Eren blinked and a soft smile came to his face.

"I'm sorry Levi. I just couldn't help it. Your face was just so cute asking for more." Eren rubbed the back of his neck and Levi glared at him.

"Sorry isn't enough you ass. You know how hard it is to clean up when I have your fucking cum in my ass?" Levi asked with a hiss. Eren moved down and kissed Levi's nose.

"I'll help you if you want me too." Eren sung lightly.

That was it. With a twitch of his eye Levi snapped. His hand turned to a fist and a fast hard punch smashed the side of Eren's face. The teen flew onto the floor with a thump and Levi got up stepping on his back as the younger moaned in pain. After a kick to the side and gut Levi went to the safe, clean spot called the shower.

Eren. Well he decided to sleep on the couch in the office for the night. He found it safer there, then in a bedroom where a pillow could end out on his face leading him to death.

* * *

><p>"About last night..." Eren started. Levi kicked him in the leg. The taller boy fell to his butt and held his now thumping leg.<p>

"We don't talk about that." Levi hissed at him lowly. Eren nodded with tears in his eyes.

"Right! sorry Corporal!" Eren stated. Levi looked at Eren's clean neck and scoffed before he went back to his horse. That was the worst part about sleeping with Eren. He could mark you but your marks never stayed. In seconds they were gone.

"Now get back to work Jaeger." Levi stated bluntly. He made it sound cold. Not caring. Eren sighed and got up walking out of the stable. He didn't mean to make Levi hate him. After a month of sex he thought it would be okay. Guess not.

* * *

><p>Eren sighed as he finished the stables. He wiped his forehead feeling the heat of the day. He had taken off his shirt leaving it sit over the reals. His body shone in sun light. All the sweat showing on his body.<p>

"Oh man. You really know how to duty your pen." Eren smirked and looked to Jean that was in the pen across from him. "Jean. That's so disappointing. Being half human you should keep your pen clean." Eren chuckled. Jean shot him a glare.

"Real funny Eren. As least I'm not Levi's bitch." Jean smiled. Eren growled lowly and the fight was going to start.

"Shut up brats. Kirschtein go clean the bathrooms." Levi hissed. Jean nodded and got out of the pen walking out. As soon as those cold eyes looked to Eren a shiver ran down the teens back. "And you." Levi stated walking over to the pen. Eren shook lightly. The sudden cold breeze that followed Levi was cold. The pen door opened and Eren watched. "Where's the horse?" Levi asked. Eren pointed to an already clean stable that the horse stood in.

"Corporal. Did I do something wrong?" Eren asked softly. Levi shot him a glare and the teen shut his mouth rather fast. Levi's eyes looked over Eren's body. The way his muscles were worked. They were so light yet so amazing. Levi bit his bottom lip lightly as he looked Eren over. The teen watched his captain.

"Jaeger." Levi stated softly as he walked over. Eren watched as Levi walked over to him.

BAM!

Eren fell to the ground holding his poor man hood. The pain made tears slip from his eyes. Who would have guessed Levi would have went that far! Levi crossed his arms and watched Eren cry softly from the kick.

"Good. Maybe now you won't leave messes behind." Levi stated and turned around. He walked out leaving Eren to wither in pain.

"Corporal..." Eren cried lightly. Even though he knew Levi had a good reason to do it.

* * *

><p>Knock. Knock. Knock.<p>

"Come in. Levi stated as he put his belt on. The door opened and Erwin walked in. He gave Levi a smile. The topless man sighed and looked at his friend. "What the hell do you want?" Levi hissed. Erwin chuckled and closed the door walking over to Levi.

"Word on the street is that you and Eren have been spending the night together. Is said rumor true?" Erwin asked. He knew full well it was true. The whispers between the two. The fights. The words. The slip ups of first names. Let's not forget the moans that some catch coming from the room on cold nights.

"And what of it?" Levi asked. Erwin smirked at Levi.

"Oh come now Levi. We have been friends for years. Let me in." Erwin said. Levi crossed his arms over his bare chest. The two stood there watching each other. Making bets on who was going to break first.

"You want the truth?" Levi asked with a bitter sound.

"Yes." Erwin stated back.

"Fine. Eren is nothing more then a weak stupid brat that I keep around for my own amusement. He does what I ask of him. Like the bitch he is." Levi pointed out. Erwin looked kind of shocked at Levi's hard words. It was as if he had no regards for Eren's feelings what so ever and was using him like a sex toy.

"Damn." Hanji whispered from the door way. Levi looked over only to see that both Hanji and Eren walked in at the wrong time. The hurt look that came to Eren's face was one that would make anyone hate them selves. As for Levi. He was kicking him self to the moon and back.

So it came down to this.

Tell them the truth or push Eren away.

"Fine. You want the truth? Both you get in here and close the door." Levi hissed. Erwin raised an eye brow and Hanji was in the room in a flash. Eren followed in slowly closing the door. Not even a click was made from it due to him being use to sneaking in at night.

"Well!?" Hanji asked. She seemed so excited to hear.

"I'm sleeping with Eren." Levi stated.

"So blunt..." Eren said softly. Levi glared at him and Eren looked down feeling a light blush come to his cheeks.

"OH! YES! Does it hurt! Who tops!? Oh goodness! Can I watch!?" Hanji yelled. Levi rolled his eyes and Eren rubbed his hands together.

"Are you two really a thing?" Erwin asked. Levi nodded. He motioned for Eren to walk over. The teen did as told and Levi pulled the brown locks down into a kiss. The passion that was in the kiss made Hanji freak out. Eren kissed him back with a small smirk. He kind of liked the pain Levi pushed upon him.

"That's hot." Hanji stated.

"I'll be damned." Erwin said.

Levi pulled back licking his lips lightly. Eren watched him. The two looked at each other and it didn't help the tightness in their pants.

"Now. Get the hell out." Levi hissed to Hanji and Erwin. The two looked at each other and walked out of the room. "Not you." Levi stated as he pulled Eren back by his shirt. The teen looked at him and Levi sent him a cold stare. "Now help me." he hissed as he looked down to the lump in his pants. Eren smiled.

"Yes sir." he said and slowly pushed Levi against the wall. Levi looked up to Eren and the taller boy looked down to Levi. They stared at each other for a while.

"Well?" Levi asked crossing his arms. Eren blinked.

"Corporal?" Eren said softly.

"What?" Levi hissed.

"I have to pee..." Eren stated. Levi's eye twitched and he looked away.

"Then go take a piss you fucking idiot." he hissed and pushed Eren away. The teen then walked into the bathroom. Levi sat at his desk and sighed leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes.

Everything slowed down to Levi. The darkness was amazing. That one moment that he felt relaxed.

"Levi?" Levi opened his eyes when he notice he was drifting off. He blinked a few times and looked up to Eren. Eren looked down to him and stroked his cheek lightly. Levi moved into the warmth. "I like when you look that way. Your face looks relaxed." Levi sighed. "I'll carry you to bed." Levi looked up to him and Eren picked the smaller man up.

"Eren. I'm still turned on. Fix it." Levi hissed. Eren sat Levi down softly and smiled down to him as he crawled over him.

"Corporal. Do I have permission to do it my way?" Eren asked. Levi nodded. He was so tired. Eren nodded an started to kiss Levi's neck. Levi moaned lightly and ran his hands down Eren's side. "Not like that Captain." Eren whispered lowly. Levi's skin perked at the sound of that low breathy voice. By the time his mind came back to him his hands were tired to the top of the bed.

"Eren? " Levi asked a bit looking up to the younger man.

Eren looked down to him with a dark look in his eyes.  
>"Tonight. I'll make you scream."<p>

* * *

><p>Comment! Favorite! Follow!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Levi gasped as he pulled at his hands. The rope rubbed against his wrists. Now Levi wasn't a masochist but this felt amazing. Levi's dark gray eyes looked up. Eren moved and looked down to Levi. His bright turquoise eyes shining with a darkness Levi never seen before.

It was a turn on.

"I'll make sure everyone here's you. To hear you scream out my name." The darkness was exciting. Levi moved his leg and Eren placed his hand on the shorter mans thigh. The warmth was exciting. Every thing was exciting. Levi really couldn't take it. He was already dripping with excitement. His pant's felt tight. His breath started to come out in soft pants. Eren moved and kissed Levi. The kiss was messy and heated. The rope rubbed Levi's wrists and he moaned.

"Eren..." Levi breathed. Eren moved down. He was thankful Levi never put on his shirt. It was much easier this way. Levi pulled at the rope a moan escaping him. The pain. It was exciting.

Eren moved down kissing Levi's neck. Sucking lightly and leaving marks all over his neck and collar bone. Levi's breath picked up. His breath became heavy as he felt Eren's sweet warm lips on him. Eren's wet tongue ran over one of Levi's nipples.

"Eren!" Levi called out. His knee came up and kicked the younger in the gut. Eren bit down and Levi's leg pressed against his body. "Eren." Levi moaned as he pushed more. Eren moaned lightly sucking and biting Levi's nipple. Levi pulled at his hands again. He wanted to pull Eren's hair. He needed something.

"Levi. Beg." Eren said softly. Levi's eyes shot open and he looked down to Eren. He sent kisses down Levi's chest using his hands to pull and play with Levi's chest. Levi moaned and laid back. He wouldn't beg. Levi never begged.

"No." Levi hissed. Eren sighed and pulled Levi's pants down. That felt much better to Levi. His member wasn't so held back. Levi moaned and Eren pushed his palm against Levi's clothed member. Levi moaned.

"Beg for me." Eren hissed. Levi looked up to him. He felt his climax coming close. If he could hold out just a little longer. Eren playing with his body in such ways. He just needed a little more. His head moved back up and moaned. That's when it stopped. Levi blinked and looked at Eren.

"No." he stated. Eren smirked and sat back. He took off his shirt and Levi watched. The slowness that Eren was using was ticking Levi off. He was really starting to get pissed now. "Eren. This is an Order. Please me." Levi hissed. Eren shook his head. He placed his fingers to Levi's lips and smirked.

"Suck."

With such a soft, warm, dark word, Levi took three of Eren's fingers into his mouth. Eren watched as he left him slick them up with his own spit. After a few minutes Eren pulled out his fingers and played with the slickness of them. That only made Levi want it more. The way his hand moved. The way his fingers looked. Eren looked at the wanting look on Levi's face and smirked moving down. He bit Levi's ear and ran his tongue over the shell as he slipped his hand into Levi's boxers. Levi moaned as he felt one of the slick fingers push into him.

"Eren." Levi moaned. Eren smiled and started to push his finger in more moving it around. Levi moaned and panted. His body was on fire and Eren was toying with it. "Please..." Levi panted. Eren smirked from the please he heard. With that he added his other two fingers. He wasn't waiting for Levi to get to know them. He just wanted him loose enough so he didn't hurt him to bad. Levi was a moaning panting mess under him. With such a cute look on his face.

"Levi..." Eren said softly. Levi pulled at the rope. He really wanted it gone. It was going to leave marks on his skin. The fingers were pulled out and Levi groaned. He wasn't happy with the loss of the fingers. Eren moved and pulled Levi's boxers down. After slipping out of his own pants and boxers he made sure Levi's right foot was tied nice and tight to the foot board. Levi pulled at it but hissed at the bun he was getting from it. He was so stretched out. His body was so open and he couldn't do any thing about it. He knew he would be hurting in the morning.

Sad thing was he didn't mind it and saw it coming from how he's been treating Eren. Eren smirked down to him and used the wetness on his fingers and his pre cum to slick up his member. Levi watched with half lidded eyes. His breath in sharp pants. His member twitched with want. It was hurting so bad. He laid his head back for one moment and that's when he felt it. The cold rubber of the rubber band being placed at the bottom of his shaft. His head shot up and Eren gave his a dark smirk. One of pure evil. Levi opened his mouth to protest but was met with a gag. It took a moment for him to stop fighting the ball before it was tired roughly around his head. He bit at the ball but knew it was worthless...

Eren was happy with his work. Levi was nothing but a hot mess under him. His body rising and falling from his sharp breaths. If he didn't pass out from the sex then he would pass out from the lack of air. Eren moved between his captains legs and lined up. He looked to Levi who was laying back with his eyes closed. Eren pushed in sharply. Levi pulled at the ropes his body tightening around Eren. Eren moaned and Levi whined form the gag. His body shook in want. He really wanted it. He needed release. He couldn't have it like this. He felt so with held. So held back. He was being controlled. He whined and Eren didn't wait to start moving. Levi felt the pain in his lower back coming to him. It was there but the pleaser was coming now.

The feel of Eren's thick warm member in him. Hitting him. Filling up his ass. It was all so amazing. His member twitched with pain. He wanted to cum. He whined and bent his back feeling the ropes pulling and rubbing. He moved his leg leg around Eren's back and tried to kick him. Eren stopped that right away when he moved his leg over his shoulder. Levi cried out in pain from the new way of bending. Eren pushed over him and it felt like his leg was going to brake with how high it was. Levi panted faster trying to keep his breath.

Eren watched this. It was such a turn on to see Levi wither under him. To see him being the under dog It was amazing. Eren was in control to call the shots. He knew he was going to get hell for this but he couldn't stand it. His hands fell on Levi's hips as he jerked and rammed into the smaller man. Levi's pants and moans. They made it even better. He couldn't help it. He pushed deeper, went faster, and Hit harder.

For the first time tears were in Levi's eyes. It felt so good but it hurt so bad. His body shook as the tears refused to fall. Eren watched as Levi's body was slowly giving out on him. Eren felt his own climax coming and reached up holding Levi's nose. Levi tired to move his head but with his body shaking and tightening in all the right ways. The lack of air was shutting him down. The band was snapped off him and Eren pulled out the gag as he rammed in cumming deeply with in Levi.

"Levi..." Eren moaned as he road out his orgasm. Levi didn't have time to even catch a breath before he came hard all over him and Eren. His body shook.

"EREN!" Levi screamed out in harsh scream. There went his throat. The world blurred and the last thing he saw was Eren pulling away from his now marked up neck. After that he passed out from the lack of air.

* * *

><p>Eren watched as Levi took in steady breaths. His body shook lightly under him. He pulled out and un tired Levi's foot first. He sat his other leg down softly and got up un doing the ties on his wrists. Levi's body was so marked up. Eren kissed Levi's cheek softly and went into the bath room to get a wet rag. He walked out and wiped up Levi. He knew he would get three times the beating if he at least didn't clean up. He wiped up as much as he could and put the rag in with the rest that needed washed. He would take care of the cleaning tomorrow well Levi was stuck in bed.<p>

He cleaned himself up really fast and crawled in next to Levi. He had such a cute look on his face. He knew people would ask about it in the morning but for now Levi was his. Only his. That's what made him want him more. He pulled the covers over him and Levi. He kissed Levi's cheek softly and pulled the smaller man to him. Levi snuggled up into his warmth and Eren closed his eyes letting sleep take him over.

After all. He had a rough night.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Eren. Where is Corporal Levi at?" Hanji asked as she came up behind the young boy. Eren smiled as he remember the morning he just had.

* * *

><p>"Eren." a rough voice said softly. There was a shake and Eren woke up. He blinked his eyes and looked into the gray eyes he loved. Levi didn't look happy. He looked more in pain then anything. With a soft look Eren sat up lightly.<p>

"Yeah?" he asked. Levi looked down and then tried to move. He couldn't. Eren smiled lightly and kissed Levi's head. "Don't move alright. I'll take care of all the cleaning. You have a list on who needs to do what today right? I'll just take over your part." Eren smiled. Levi nodded and hid his face in the pillows.

"Thanks." Levi's scratchy tone came out. Eren rubbed his back lightly and Levi whimpered. Eren was very rough with him last night. The bruises from the rough kisses all over his body. The burn marks from the rope on his right ankle and wrists. Levi looked up to him and Eren gave soft sweet kisses all over his face. Tears came to Levi's eyes and Eren kissed them away. He never saw Levi cry so he refused to let it happen now.

"How about a bath? You can relax well I get this stuff switched. Then I'll help you back and you can be in bed for the day." Eren smiled. Levi nodded and Eren got up pulling on his boxers. He moved to the other side of the bed and pulled the sheets away from Levi. His body shook from the cold. Everyone knew Levi hated to be cold. Eren picked the smaller man up. A few whines came out from him and Eren walked into the bath room. He sat Levi down in the tub and started the hot water. He was happy Hanji always had the water hot for Levi in the mornings. Levi relaxed a little and Eren went out to clean the sheets.

"Damn." Levis scratchy voice said as he tried to rub his throat. His arms were killing him. It felt like he was beat around by a titan. He let the water rise to his chin and Eren came in turning it off. He smiled to Levi before he walked back out to finish changing the sheets. As he finished that he cleaned up the room and walked back into the bathroom. Levi looked up to him and Eren handed him a hot cup of tea. Levi took a sip and winced when it burnt his throat.

Taking care of Levi was part of the job even if it meant getting yelled at after he was better. Eren smiled and walked into the room getting Levi some new cloths. He brought them in and a towel. After letting out the water he put the towel over Levi and used a wash cloth to help him dry off. Once dry Eren picked him up and sat him on his feet lightly. The pain that came to Levi's face and how weak his legs were made Eren worry. He held the shorter man up as he helped him get on his boxers.

He put a white shirt around Levi and took him to the bed. Laying him down before he buttoned it up. Levi watched and looked away in embarrassment. He felt like such a child being treated this way. Eren smiled and took all the dirty cloths out to the office. He took off his boxers and jumped in for a cold shower. Once he was done he changed for the day and kissed Levi's forehead.

"If you need any thing. Try to call for someone. I'll come in as much as I can. Alright." Eren said. Levi nodded and Eren kissed him softly before he walked out to do the laundry.

* * *

><p>"Captain was sick this morning. So I made him stay in bed." Eren smiled. Hanji's glasses shone in the light. Eren shivered and she nodded.<p>

"So that was the scream this morning. I'm guessing he can't walk." Hanji stated. Eren had a red blush come to his face.

"Now come on Hanji. Leave the poor boy alone. He had a rough night if Levi got sick." Erwin stated as he walked past.

"You live right next to them eye brows! What did you hear!?" Hanji asked as she chased him. Eren sighed and took the hot tea into the room. Levi was reading a book with a bored look on his face. He still hadn't got up or moved.

"Did you get rest?" Eren asked with a sorry smile. Levi looked at him and nodded.

"For an hour or so..." Levi said softly. His voice was almost not there. Eren sat the tea down on the end stand and smiled.

"Sorry." Eren smiled. Levi looked up to him and took a sip of the smoothing tea.

"That's fine. You know what they say Jaeger." Levi stated. He took a sip of his tea and sat it down giving Eren a death glare. "Pay back is a bitch." he hissed. Eren's face paled.

* * *

><p>"Hanji!"<br>"Yes Corporal!?"

Levi looked around the room with his arm's crossed. He was looking for someone. Hanji smiled.

"Levi. Eren booked it the second he knew you could walk." Hanji smiled. Levi's face turned to one of pure hate. He turned and started to walk away when a hand stopped him. "Corporal. Where did you get the marks?" Hanji asked with excitement.

"I'll show you and tell you all if you tell me where Jaeger is hiding." Levi stated. Hanji smiled the biggest smile she could.

"He's hiding out with Mikasa! Their in the stables cleaning up!" Hanji yelled. "Now let me see!" Levi looked at her and started to open his shirt showing her the marks. She was drooling with excitement. The bruises were hardly there but the rope marks on his wrists and ankle were very noticeable.

"This is what happens when Eren gets sadistic." Levi stated and started his way to the stables. Eren's ass was in for a beating.

And a hard one.


	4. Chapter 4

"This is what happens when you do bad things to your Corporal Jaeger!"

Levi brought his foot down on the younger mans couch. He pushed it roughly with his boot. Eren moaned and pulled at the cuffs. His wrists were already hurting from the pay back. Levi's cold glare was looking at him. He let his head drop.

Wrong thing to do. A fast kick was smashed upon Eren's head. His body pulled to the left and he spit out a tooth. The small clicking of the tooth across the floor could be heard. Eren coughed a bit and looked up to Levi with a pitiful look.

"This is what happens when you play with your Corporal in such ways." Levi hissed as he got down. He sat on Eren's lap and looked the boy in the face. "I should double this punishment. I should make you wait months. Sadly that would back fire on me. So I can't." Levi pushed Eren's head back smashing it off the pool. Eren moaned and Levi pulled him forward repeating it again and again. After about the fifth hit he dropped Eren's hair. Eren moaned and fell forward a bit.

"Sorry." he said softly. Levi watched him and pulled his head up.

"You look like Shit!" he yelled and got up kicking Eren in the gut and once more in the head. There went another tooth. He would grow it back. Levi sighed and un locked Eren from the pool an pulled him to his feet tossing him over onto his bed.

"Sorry Sir..." Eren whined lightly. Levi walked over and straddled the poor boy starting to take off his cloths.

"I don't want blood on my bed so you have to clean your whole room tomorrow." Levi hissed. Eren nodded an Levi started to repeatedly punch Eren in the face. It was pay back after all. He was first thinking of Topping Eren but that would be to much work. He stopped and wiped his fists on the bed. Eren moaned and Levi leaned down biting Eren's bottom lip roughly.

"Corporal..." Eren said softly. Levi kissed him roughly and started to take off Eren's shirt. Even in pain Eren went along with his captains wishes. He took off his shirt and Levi soon pulled down Eren's pants along with his own. He wasn't wanting to wait. He was going to make Eren suffer. Levi moved and used his hand to stroke there members together. Eren moaned and Levi started to pant. He knew he could get off but what he was planing for Eren was much worse. He rubbed them faster pushing his hips to Eren's. Eren moaned and panted. Their bodies shook with passion. It felt so amazing.

"Levi..." Eren panted out. Levi moved down and kissed some blood away from Eren's mouth. His hips grinding on the other with a strong force. Levi felt his climax. It was getting hot and the two kissed with so much passion. Levi didn't care that he tasted blood. It was the fact that it felt amazing to have sex with out his ass hurting.

"Damn." Levi panted out. Eren moaned and his body arched. Levi took the cuffs and locked Eren's hands to the top of the bed. Eren looked up them then down to Levi. Levi got up and sat at the end of the bed. Eren's eyes went to him right away.

"Corporal?" Eren asked softly. His member started to ach with want. Levi smirked and wrapped his hand softly around his own member. Eren watched. His eyes went wide when he noticed what was happening. Levi was going to pleaser himself and not let Eren get off!

"Oh Eren~." Levi moaned. He pumped his member and Eren watched. His mouth hung open at the sight. He never thought Levi would do such a thing. To touch himself like that. It was insane even for Eren. Levi Moved his head back and moaned. His hand went faster. Eren's member started to drip with excitement. He couldn't stop it. Levi looked amazing doing this. Levi looked to Eren. His cheeks flushed and his breathing ragged.

"Captain... Please... It hurts..." Eren moaned. Levi smirked and ran his thumb over his tip. He pulled his hand away just as he released. His breath came out fast and he tried to calm his pounding heart. Eren watched him mad that he couldn't get off himself. His member was killing him. It was so painful. Levi looked at him and slowly ran his finger down Eren's member. Eren moaned and Levi put his pointer finger softly on the tip. He rubbed it very lightly and felt the cum just dripping from Eren.

"Dose it hurt?" Levi asked. Eren nodded. He moved his head back pulling at the cuffs. Levi watched. "How do you think I felt last night you bitch. I'm to be in charge not you. The reason I let you top is because it's to much work for me!" Levi grabbed Eren's member roughly and Eren let out a cry. It felt so amazing to him. Levi growled. He wasn't going to let him off just yet. He was going to make it worse. He slowly. Very slowly moved his hand. Eren moaned and moved around a bit. As he started to drip more Levi stopped. He was going to do it.

"Levi?" Eren asked. Levi got up and dressed he chained Eren's legs and walked to the door. He walked out and locked the cell door.

"Good night Eren. Sleep well." Levi stated and walked off. Eren's begging could be heard but Levi didn't stop. He went right to him room and enjoyed a cup of hot tea and a nice long night of sleep.

* * *

><p>Levi woke up when Hanji came running into his room. He sat up and glared at her with a killer look. He was not a morning person and Hanji didn't seem to catch on fast to it.<p>

"What." He hissed.

"It's Eren!" she called out. Levi blinked and got up. He dressed and followed Hanji down to the basement. Hanji opened the basement door and Levi walked in hearing Eren's whimpers. The second the lock clicked on the door Levi turned around. She smiled and twirled the key around her finger.

"Hanji..." Levi growled. That's when two arms wrapped around Levi's waist. He blinked surprise crossing his face for a moment.

"You kept me waiting captain. I told Hanji that if she brought you here." Eren stopped and kissed Levi's neck making him shiver. He ran his hand down to the end of Levi's pants and nipped at Levi's ear. Levi gasped. "She could watch." with that Levi was tossed to the bed. Levi growled. He was tricked. Hanji took a seat and smiled. Her glasses shining. Levi sat up and smirked.

"Fine. Hanji wants to watch. Then she can." With that he pulled Eren down and sat on his lap kissing him roughly. Eren kissed back and pulled Levi's shirt up. "Listen here Eren. If you want it this way then it's my turn. I'm your king." Levi hissed. Eren nodded and Levi pushed Eren back pulling off the blanket that was around him and pulling off his own pants and boxers. At least he could take care of his morning wood with Eren and not by hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Eren looked up to Levi with the cutest eyes he could muster. Levi moved down and kissed his neck biting and nipping lightly. Eren left out a breathy moan and Levi felt his pants become tight. If it wasn't his bed then he didn't mind getting a bit dirty. He moved slowly and started to take off Eren's pants. He didn't want to waste to much time on such low life things. Eren helped out by picking up his lower half to let his pants slip off. Levi left out a soft sigh and started to work on his own pants. He got them un hooked when he felt Eren's hands on his side. He looked at the brown haired teen and he gave Levi a happy smile. Levi sighed and took off his own pants tossing them away.

"Corporal?" Eren asked slowly putting his mouth near Levi's ear. Levi shivered.

"What?" he hissed lightly. Eren smiled and licked Levi's ear.

"Ride me?" Eren asked lowly. Levi stopped and growled. He wasn't going to do that. Not yet at least. He pushed Eren back.

"You sick fuck. I will do no such thing." Levi hissed. Eren looked up at him. "Tonight I top. Got me?" Levi stated more then asked. Eren nodded and Levi pulled off the younger's boxers before his own. Eren pulled lightly at Levi's shirt. Levi took it off and Eren ran his hands over the amazing body of his Heichou. Levi shivered. Eren knew he was doing the right thing. Levi pulled Eren closer and lined him self up.

"Ah! Levi! Wait you didn't!" Eren tried to call out.

"This is for fucking me till I passed out you bitch." Levi stated and pushed in. Eren screamed out in pain and arched his back. His breathing became un even and heavy.

"Ah! Heichou!" Eren called out. Levi growled and started to move fast right away. If he wasn't going to make it fun for Eren then he was going to please himself over Eren. He pushed in and rammed into the younger boy. Eren's body moved in odd ways and Levi didn't mind them. After all he was in it to please himself not Eren. Eren moaned and moved in more ways. Levi found it best when he moved back onto him. Eren started to pant and Levi growled as he got close.

"I'm pleasing my self. Not you Eren." Levi hissed Eren nodded and arched his back. Levi rammed and came deep with in Eren couldn't hold it and came along with his captain. The two panted and Levi growled at the mess that was left on him. Eren looked up to him with a sorry look. Their panting matched for a second before they became different again. Eren rolled his head to the side and looked out between the bars. Hanji wasn't there and he looked up confused. Levi looked back and pulled out of Eren.

"Maybe this got her off or something." Levi stated and got up using Eren's shirt as a towel. Eren sighed.

"Right." he said and laid back. Levi rolled his eyes and got dressed.

"When you can walk again you can wash every thing." Levi stated. Eren nodded.

"Yes Heichou." he stated softly and Levi sighed. He walked over and kissed Eren's head lightly.

"But get some rest you pain in the ass." He said and walked out. Eren knew that Levi had a good heart. You just had to wait to see it.


	6. Chapter 6

Levi sighed as he worked on his papers. He didn't mind the work but one thing was really bugging him.  
>Hanji.<br>Hanji had just left yesterday. He didn't know why but he knew that she was doing something and it put him on edge. It was insane. He shook his head and went back to work. As he wrote down the many letters on the page he stopped. His hand just froze and he looked at it. There was a hand right a top of his. Levi's eyes looked at the hand and his eyes slowly ran up the hand and to the arm of the person.

"Oh?" he asked with a small shine in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Eren smiled as he finished cleaning the rooms he was assigned. He was working so hard to make Levi happy again. He tried many things but nothing made Levi more happy then clean rooms. He walked down the hall to the older man's room. He knocked on the door and waited like always.<p>

"Name and rank." Levi's voice hissed.

"Eren sir." Eren only said.

"I said Rank Eren." Levi growled.

Eren sighed. "Cadet sir..." he said lowly. Levi scoffed and Eren waited.

"Come in." Levi said.

Eren smiled and opened the door. He walked in and gave Levi a bright smile. Levi looked up from his work.

"What?" He asked. Eren walked over to the desk and sat on the chair opposite from Levi.

"I cleaned the rooms I was told to sir!" Eren smiled cheerfully. Levi blinked and looked at Eren.

"Good." he said and started back to his work. Eren frowned. He thought for sure Levi would have jumped on him and gave him kisses like always but he didn't. "Eren. Go fetch me a cup of tea like a good dog." Levi said. Eren nodded and got up walking out of the room. Levi watched him leave and got up from his desk. "This better work." he stated.

* * *

><p>Eren sighed as he poured the tea into Levi's most loved cup. Levi's favorite cup was a plane white cup that had not even a scratch on it. He filled it up and added a few spoon fulls of sugar. He picked the cup up and watched his face in the tea. He did every thing for Levi. He had done every thing for that man sense he saved him from the capital. He knew it was the right thing to do but Levi never gave him a thank you. Never. It was always Eren who did every thing. He never got a thank you. When Levi did something people bowed to him like a god.<p>

Eren didn't know if he was mad for not getting thanked or just upset Levi's eyes fell upon other people. He hated the feeling he was getting. He kept his gaze in the cup and walked with it. He didn't know what to do. If he should give the cup to Levi and leave or ask him questions. He didn't want to make Levi mad but Eren was confused as to what they were. Levi told every one they were nothing but Erwin and Hanji knew about them. He didn't know what to think any more. At this point he felt like he was being used. His heart stopped. Dread came over him. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Levi's voice said. Eren thought that was odd. His head went up and he walked into the room. Every thing was normal. Levi was behind his desk with his cape on just writing. Eren walked over to the desk and sat down the cup. Wait... Cape? Eren looked at Levi confused.

"Sir? Why are you wearing that? We aren't going out are we?" Eren asked. Levi looked down and then up again.

"Oh this?" he asked. He got up slowly and Eren watched him. "Eren. Get on the floor." Levi stated. Eren blinked. "Now." Levi's cold eyes said. Eren nodded and sat on the floor. Levi looked down at him and walked around the desk.

"Captain! You have no pants on!" Eren called out. Levi rolled his eyes.

"That's what it looks like but I'm wearing shorts." Levi said. Eren blushed a little. He kind of liked that thought. "On all fours Eren." Levi hissed. Eren went on all fours. Levi walked over and sat in the chair. "Eyes on the ground." Eren did as told. There was some shifting and then two clicks were heard. Eren wanted to look but didn't dare. There was more clicks and the next thing Eren knew a sharp stab was given to his back. He gasped and gritted his teeth looking back. Levi stood there in black leather short shorts and black knee high leather boots with a spiked heal. He gasped. Levi looked down at Eren and pulled a whip form off the table. He hit Eren hard.

"Ouch!" Eren called out falling to the ground.

"Mutt! Get back up! On all fours! Right now!" Levi yelled at him. Eren softly pushed up feeling Levi's boot push back into his back. He moaned and Levi hit him again. "I never said to say a word!" he called out. Eren nodded and closed his eyes. The pain felt amazing. "Now." Levi took his boot off Eren's back. "Please me you filthy mutt. Not to rough got it." Levi hissed. Eren nodded and got up to his feet as fast as he could. Levi was pushed back onto his desk and Eren attacked his neck. He bit down and sucked on Levi's fair skin so sweetly leaving soft love bites all over the place.

Levi's moans were soft but Eren loved them. He wanted to take his time this time around. He wanted Levi to thank him. To hear some sweet words come out of his mouth. He was going to make it happen. Even if it was the last thing he ever did. His palm pushed against Levi's growing member still in the shorts. Levi moaned and moved his head back letting Eren have more space to make more marks. Levi's moans and pants came out faster and faster as the lump in his pants got bigger. It wasn't the best feeling in the world but it was a turn on. Eren slowly started to take off his shirt and Levi smacked his back with the whip again. Eren moaned and pushed Levi down on the desk.

He pushed his lower body against Levi's moaning and moving it along with Levi's twitches and whines. The whole time Levi's eyes were closed. They always were. He never looked at Eren. They never made things sweet. It was either a fast round to get off or it was a kinky time. Eren leaned down and slowed his rolls. He kissed all over Levi's chest stopping to suck and nipping at Levi's nipple. He pulled and twisted the other one. Levi moaned and moved his hands into Eren's hair. The younger boy stopped and kissed Levi's chest. He looked up to Levi who was panting under him. His eyes still closed. Eren smirked lightly.

"Master." He said softly. He pushed harder against Levi and moved up to his ear. "I want you to watch me. I want you to see me go in you." Eren whispered. Levi opened his eyes lightly and looked up to Eren. The anger was there but it wasn't stopping Eren not now. Levi closed his eyes and nodded again. Eren's pointer fingers slipped into the sides of Levi's shorts and pulled them down. He moved down and kissed Levi's stomach making more marks. They were so light they would fade by morning. He kissed down and stopped at Levi's member. He looked up to Levi and kissed his members head lightly. Levi moaned and Eren licked it slowly as he moved down. He kissed Levi's thighs and Levi moved up his leg. He was so flexible.

Eren's kisses went down Levi's thighs and down his legs to his feet. Eren pulled off the shoes and kissed every toe lightly. Levi sat up a little and watched as Eren kissed his feet. It was something Levi never wanted him to do. He pulled his foot away and pushes Eren's chest lightly.

"I don't want you to bow at my feet Eren. You are good enough to stand next to me. Unlike the uncultured swine we call people. " Levi panted out. Eren blinked and smiled lightly. He got back up and started to work on his pants.

"Master. Can we mess around on your desk?" Eren asked. Levi moaned and nodded his head. He really didn't want to move and his work was a mess any way so what was the point. Eren pulled Levi off the desk and rolled him over so his butt was in the air. Levi laid his head on his arms and let it go. Eren placed his three fingers in his mouth and coated them lightly before sticking one into Levi's nice tight ass. Levi tightened and moaned around it. To him this was better then having to do the work.

Levi panted and Eren pushed in a second finger. His fingers moved slowly but then started to pick up the speed. Levi moaned and Eren moved them around. He added his third and right where he knew he hit Levi's sweet spot. Levi's head shot up and he released all over the side of his desk. His body shook with release as Eren kept pushing his fingers into his spot. It felt way to good then it stopped. Levi looked back softly and Eren liked his fingers off. Levi felt disgusted at that.

"You know... There are germs there." Levi panted.

"It's you master. I can't make it go to waste." Eren said and then pulled down his own boxers. He pulled Levi back with him and he sat on the chair. "Shall you coat it master?" Eren asked. Levi got on his knees and wrapped on thin hand around Eren's member he pumped it lightly as he started to lick the head. He moved his mouth over it and moaned rolling his tongue all around. Eren moaned and pulled at Levi's hair. Levi took more into his mouth. Eren moaned more and tried to push more in. Levi pulled back. His drool running slowly down Eren's member. The two looked at Each other. Levi looked back down and went back to his work. He deep throated Eren. Eren growled and pulled more at Levi's hair as he came in Levi's mouth. The smaller man pulled back and drank up most of the cum before he sat back and licked his lips clean. Eren watched and was hard once again in no time. Levi got up on shaking legs and Eren pulled him down. Levi's body pressed against Eren's body.

"Master... Please ride me." he said. Levi kissed Eren and that taste only Levi ever tasted filled his mouth the two moaned into the kiss and Levi pushed down on Eren's member. Levi moaned louder and started to move. Eren's hands held Levi's hip and helped him move faster on and off his member. Levi slammed down on Eren and Moaned as it hit his sweet spot. Levi's head shot back and his body arched in a whole new way. Eren seemed to like it. He guided Levi's hips in odd ways.

Levi's body shook with pleaser and Levi pumped his member along with his thrusts. Levi's body started to shake and twitch. He was getting so close and so tight. Eren moaned and stood up pushing Levi onto his desk again.

"Levi. Please. Look at me." Eren said. Levi's eyes opened then shut again. His breathing was so hard it was starting to make him light headed and his body was in so much pleaser. Eren looked down at him. "Please. Heichou. This once. Look at me." Eren begged. Levi opened his eyes and looked into Eren's eyes. Eren rammed into Levi and Levi forced his eyes to stay locked onto Eren's. The two looked at Each other and Eren's kissed Levi not letting his eyes shut for a moment. Levi's eyes shot open and his back arched as his body shook again with a new feeling of release. He forced his eyes to stay open and Eren rammed in cumming with in his captain. He felt the cum rolling back and down his own member. As he pulled out he noticed he came a lot more then normal. Levi panted and Eren kissed his neck and cheeks softly before kissing his lips.

"I love you Captain." Eren said and Levi pulled himself into Eren's hold closing his eyes. Eren held him and walked over to the couch setting Levi down. "Levi... You love me right?" Eren asked. Levi looked up to him and then left out a sigh still trying to catch his breath.

"I love you Eren. So stay." Levi said. Eren smiled and kissed Levi's head.

"Let me clean this all up. Then I'll kiss you and cuddle with you all night long." Eren smiled. Levi nodded and looked to the wall next to him.

"Damn... She's always right.." Levi said softly.

* * *

><p>Levi Looked up the the person who's hand sat upon his.<p>

"Oh?" he asked.

"Eren's cleaning super hard for him. All I want to say is do something he might like. What he asks you to do you should give to him. Bet it will make the night end with a few more orgasms." Hanji smiled and skipped out of the room leaving a bag on the chair.

* * *

><p>"Damn shitty glasses..." Levi said and looked to Eren who was now laying next to him. He curled up to the taller guy and sighed closing his eyes. "Her brain is bigger then it seems." he yawned lightly and fell asleep. Taking one last glance at Eren's silly look.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So..." Eren said as he ran his pointer finger around the cup./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So what?" Levi asked. He took a sip of his tea and Eren's bright eyes looked up to him.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Did you ever find out why Hanji left?" Eren asked. Levi sat his cup down and looked at the boy. He blinked and they looked at each other. "I'll take that as a no." Eren muttered.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh shut up pissy brat. I don't know why. She just left let it go. I would rather it be me and you." Levi stated.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""But people tell me we get to kinky and should have a safe word." Eren said softly moving his finger a bit.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We do. It's mercy brat. Or did you forget?" Levi hissed.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No I remember that." Eren said softly. He dipped his finger into his glass and moved it around the rim making a soft sound come from it.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Then why don't you ever use it?" Levi asked leaning back in his chair.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Cause. I'm half titan. My body is stronger then yours.." Eren sighed and right away jumped when he noticed what he said. "I mean the titan part of me sir! It's stronger then any human but my human body has nothing on your amazing body!" Eren back tracked. Levi glared at him and scoffed taking another sip. Eren could feel the punishment already.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Xxxp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Eren?" Levi asked as he walked into the mess hall. Eren was sitting with his friends and laughing. Levi stopped and looked over. How was it just those people could make Eren smile so much.? Levi turned and walked out with out another word.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"As of lately Eren didn't seem to smile like he use to. He didn't make fun of things and he slowly started to stop talking to Levi all together.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It was pissing Levi off.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Levi didn't understand. When Eren wanted sex he got sex! When he wanted hugs he got hugs. When he wanted kisses he got kisses. When he just wanted to freaking cuddle Levi freaking cuddled.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"So why was Levi not pleasing Eren? Was it the way he was doing something? Had he said something that made Eren upset? Did something happen that Eren didn't want to talk about?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Levi stopped dead in his tracks.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Is Eren cheating on me?" He asked himself as he stood there looking to nothing. He just stood there the thoughts going though his mind. Levi shook his head. "No he's not that stupid... Right?" Levi was starting to question his boyfriends way of thinking.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Was levi not giving Eren enough love? Was he not showing his feelings the way he should be? Levi started to walk agin thinking over everything in his mind but nothing added up. Here he walked in a circle trying to think as to why his boyfriend wasn't happy.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Levi?" Eren's voice rang. Levi looked up and Eren looked down to him. Levi blinked and Eren had a worried look.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What?" Levi asked. Eren blinked and gave his head a small tilt.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I asked what you were doing?" Eren asked. Levi stood there and looked down at the small indent on the ground he made from dragging his feet.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Damn my boots got dirty..." Levi said.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Are you feeling alright captain?" Eren asked. Levi blinked and looked at him.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Are you alright Eren?" Levi asked him back. The two stood there quite for a moment and Eren sighed. He knew he wasn't going to win this.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Levi... We need to talk."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Once those words left Eren's mouth Levi's world crashed around him. Any time any one said those four words meant trouble.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Fine. To my office?" Levi asked trying to keep a hushed tone. Eren nodded and the two walked off to Levi's office.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Xxxp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So that's what you wanted to talk about?" Levi asked. He was hoping for a yes and a smile.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No." Eren sighed and looked to Levi with an almost hurt look. "Levi..."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Your breaking it off aren't you? You're not happy so you are going to break up with me. No one says we need to talk and then sigh and say that persons name. You don't have to let me down easy. I'm not some weak little high school girl Eren." Levi stated. Eren blinked and seemed to be thinking.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I... Wasn't going to say that... Did you want to break up?" Eren asked a bit sad. Levi sighed and took the bottle of whiskey out of his desk.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No I don't. The way you made it sound was as if you were." Levi stated and poured a shot drinking it with out a second thought. It burnt but what Eren was doing to him he needed something.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sorry that's not what I wanted it to sound like. It's just... do you love me?" Eren asked. Levi blinked. He looked at Eren and Eren looked back at him. The two just looked at each other. Every second seemed to crush the titan boy more and more.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Don't be stupid." Levi stated and took another shot. "Of course I do." He stated. Eren didn't look to happy about that.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Then tell me you love me." Eren said. Levi looked at him and sighed. Right away Eren put up his hands to stop him. "You have to mean it Levi." Eren stated. The determination in his eyes said it all.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I l-" Levi blinked and Eren looked at him waiting. "I lo-" Levi stopped again and looked away. A light red blush coming to his face as he covered his mouth. Eren kept watching him. "Idiot... You know I l-" Levi winced not being able to say the word. Eren sighed and got up.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""If you can't say it then I think I should leave captain. If you need me you know where my room is. Either you say it tonight or..." Eren walked over to the door and opened it. "Or maybe we should break up." He said and left.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Levi felt his heart break. He gripped his shot glass and crushed the glass in his hand. Glass and blood started to drop down onto his desk. He watched the red liquid turn into a puddle of blood.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I love you idiot." Levi stated.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Xxxp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Hanji sighed as she finished pulling the glass out of Levi's hand. She came in and there was a pool of blood dripping down Levi's desk and onto his white pants. Levi would have never let that happen but he looked so deep in thought. Dare Hanji say. Even close to tears.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Levi... You have to talk to me. Why did you do this?" Hanji asked again starting to wrap up the cut hand. Levi watched her and blinked slowly coming back to his world.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh... I smashed my shot glass..." Levi said not even moving his eyes up to met hers. Hanji sighed and kept wrapping his hand. "I can't tell Eren I love him." Levi said. Hanji stopped and looked at him. "He said if I can't tell him that I love him before sun down... He's breaking up with me..." Levi said. Almost sadly. Hanji sighed.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She knew levi was very close to Eren and the two had amazing rough hard core sex together just for fun. She noticed the little to no talking between them any more and when she talked to Eren about it he told her he felt not wanted.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I just feel like Levi doesn't love me... Like he is only using my body for his own sick games. I really love Levi and I just want to feel wanted again. At first I didn't mind and then he gave me so much attention I couldn't help it... But after... You know... It's like he stopped trying..."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That's what he told me." Hanji said softly to Levi as she finished off the wrapping. Levi looked at her.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I lost my squad and he didn't come around me because he felt not wanted?" Levi asked pissed off. He got from his chair and walked out the room slamming the door shut.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He took off down the hall and slammed open the basement door walking down into the darkness. He walked over to Eren's cell and tossed open the door glaring at the teen. Eren got up from his desk and looked at levi with a shocked look.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You better have one good fucking reason for that! I lost my whole fucking team and you felt not wanted! Who the hell do you think you are! You don't think about any one but your damn self do you! I lost my team! They were as close to family as I got! Do you know how many people I watched die! That were close to me! Farlan! Isabel! Petra! They all fucking died on my watch!" Levi gritted his teeth. It had been years sense he felt as if he was going to cry. Why did Eren always pull this side of him out?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That's not what I meant Levi!" Eren yelled. "I felt like... When I tried to help you... You wouldn't let me. I went weeks trying to make you happy and I failed At it so I stopped trying..." Eren admitted . "I really do love you levi but if you want to move on then you have to let them go! All of them!" Eren said. He had a good point and Levi knew it. He had to let them all go if he wanted to see Eren happy again.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Damn you!" Levi yelled and walked over to Eren. The teen backed to the wall and Levi punched the wall next to him. The rocks cracking and Levi busting his knuckle in the proses. Eren looked at him and Levi moved closer hiding his face in Eren's shirt. Eren blinked and softly held Levi. He never showed this much emotion ever!p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You drive me insane. You push me and I fight right back... So why do I fucking love you?" Levi asked holding onto Eren. The teen smiled lightly and pulled Levi closer.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Because. I love you too." Eren smiled. Levi blinked and closed his eyes. Right now he didn't care how weak he looked. Everyone could let their walls fall just once for the love of their life.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Damn." Levi said pulling back and looking at his hand.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ah! You broke it!" Eren said and took his hand. He pulled Levi to his bed and started to pop some fingers back in place and wrapping up the wound. "Levi... You hurt your other hand?" Eren asked levi nodded and hugged Eren.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I got mad and crushed my shot glass... Hanji came in and fixed it..." Levi said softly.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No wonder you have blood on you." Eren said, levi sighed. He liked that happy tone so freaking much.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Eren?" Levi asked softly. Eren looked at him and blinked.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah?" He asked looking at Levi.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I love you." Levi said. Eren blinked and smiled pulling him into a hug.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I love you too Levi!" Eren called out super excited. Levi smiled lightly and pats Eren's back softly. He could swear he heard Eren purr.p 


End file.
